


Close Your Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeplessness fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

Sleeplessness was becoming a problem for both Phantom and Katie. Phantom found she could not sleep without knowing Katie had some rest and, since Katie had been awake for almost a month with only small naps and fitful periods of sleep, neither of them was feeling too bright. Phantom had been the one to suggest they try something new. Katie always tried to sleep alone and it wasn't working. This time, as they settled, Phantom was careful to remain on her back and pull Katie into her side, letting Katie wrap around her like a child, stroking her hair gently even as she let Katie's head come to rest on her shoulder, her face nestled into Phantom's neck, her grip on the other woman light but still possessive. Once they were sure Katie was comfortable enough, Phantom began to sing, her voice only a little above a whisper. 

"It's just a little dream   
And now it's gone there's nothing to fear  
So close your eyes, I'll sing a sweet lullaby  
Lay your head close to my heart

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
Will light a path at you to find your way back home..."

The softness of the words seemed to ease Katie into sleep, Phantom smiling softly, and continuing to stroke her hair gently. 

"That's it Angel... get some rest."


End file.
